


Sakura sake

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yabu miraba fijo a Kei más como un padre habría mirado a un hijo que como un hombre habría mirado a su novio.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Sakura sake

**Sakura sake**

**(Flor de cerezo)**

Yabu miraba fijo a Kei más como un padre habría mirado a un hijo que como un hombre habría mirado a su novio.

Inoo reía, corriendo más adelante, con aire feliz y expresión dichosa.

El sol se había puesto desde un poco de tiempo ya, pero el menor no se había lamentado de la escasa iluminación, además artificial, del parque de Ueno.

Desde semanas no se perdía un noticiero ni un pronóstico para saber cuándo finalmente habría empezado la celebración del Hanami.

Y cuando había anunciado la fecha aproximativa a Kota, el mayor había hizo muecas – aun no osando decirle nada – y había esperado de tener éxito de buscar un poco de tiempo libre por él.

Con el paso de los días había visto que el chico se hacía más de malo humor, probablemente había empezado a renunciar a la idea de poder celebrar de acuerdo con la costumbre.

Y Yabu había sido bastante bueno a guardar silencio sobre sus intenciones, hasta que esa noche no se había presentado en casa con sushi y una botella de sake, proponiéndole de salir por la Yozakura.

Conocía Kei desde años ya, y raramente recordaba de haberlo visto tan feliz.

Estiró las piernas, tratando de alcanzarlo, y cuando lo hizo le agarró una muñeca, riendo.

“¡Espérame, Kei-chan!” lo paró, riendo bajo. “Soy yo que tengo la comida. No te conviene escapar.” añadió, y el menor puso una cara divertida, ralentizando y tomando su mano.

Kota tembló por un momento, empezando a mirar alrededor.

Estaban en un sitio del parque bastante protegido de las luces principales, y no había demasiada gente.

Dejó su mano en la de Kei, determinado a romper las reglas de su solita prudencia, al menos por esa noche.

Cuando se sentaron para comer, Inoo se apoyó contra el tronco de un cerezo particularmente grande, suspirando y bebiendo su sake, mientras distraídamente picoteaba el tako.

“Habrías podido decirme que estabas libre esta noche.” dijo a Kota, absorto.

El mayor cogió los hombros, siguiendo comiendo.

“Quería sorprenderte. Lo siento que no he llegado a tiempo por el Hanami, pero tenía que trabajar.” le respondió, mordiéndose un labio, pero se relajó cuando el otro cabeceó, como a decir que no le importaba.

“Me gusta el Hanami. Como me gusta la Yozakura. Cuando era niño, yo, mi madre y Aki tomábamos el tren todos los días y veníamos en Tokyo para celebrar.” contó, con la mirada en el blanco. Después rio bajo, y a Kota le pareció de verlo enrojarse. “Mamá me dice siempre que de niño me quedaba siempre encantado enfrente a los árboles a mirar las flores de cerezo. Ero un niño que se dejaba fascinar de las mínimas cosas.” explicó, tras se despertó de ese momento de nostalgia y cabeceó, mirando a su novio con aire astuta. “Debe ser por esto que estoy contigo.” le dijo, burlándose de él.

Kota fingió de ofenderse, y mojó un dedo en el wasabi, asomándose hacia él y pasándoselo en la mejilla, riendo.

Inoo saltó en pie con un sonido lamentoso, moviéndose hacia él.

“¡Kota! Me quema, ¡sáquenmelo!” gritó, haciendo muecas.

El otro, sin quitar de sonreír, lo tiró por un brazo para hacerlo sentar de vuelta a su lado y, tras una rápida mirada para controlar que no había nadie, lamió el wasabi de su mejilla.

Kei no se descompuso, ni se movió.

Puso una cara maliciosa, enganchándose hacia él para besarlo.

Y después volvieron a comer, a hablar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Kota suspiró, sintiéndose particularmente feliz.

La emoción de Kei estaba definitivamente contagiosa.

Y él no pensaba de nunca haber visto las flores de cerezo tan hermosas.


End file.
